


A Long Time Coming

by TaigaRose



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bullying, F/F, Porn With Plot, Smut, Tumblr: Glitra Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:21:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaRose/pseuds/TaigaRose
Summary: Glimmer thought she had seen the last of her high school bully once she graduated, but it seems she was wrong. Catra's back before a big match between their schools with an interesting agenda in mind.





	A Long Time Coming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I'm back with another Glitra Week prompt! Day 2: School Bully/Opposing Sports Teams. I kind of mashed them together, but it's mostly the first.
> 
> I just want to acknowledge that this scenario is purely fictional. If you or someone you know is being bullied, do not let fanfiction convince you that the bully has feelings for any party involved and justification for their actions. Even if they did have feelings for a party involved, this is not how to handle those emotions and is not okay. This is purely for the sake of an interesting read. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Kudos and comments are more than welcome! :)

“Hey, Sparkles.” The familiar voice dragged on in a mocking tone. Oh no, this was bad. Really bad. Glimmer recognized that voice anywhere. She thought she had escaped it when she went to college, but it seems she had no such luck. Her high school bully leaned in the doorway of the locker room, and a chill of fear with a pang of nostalgia shot up her spine. Glimmer knew that her team was going to go up against Horde Tech soon, but what was she doing here _ now_?

Glimmer flinched and stiffened at hearing her old nickname as she faced her locker. “What do you want, Catra?” She tried to mask her discomfort of the presence of the girl behind her, refusing to turn around to acknowledge her. Glimmer pulled her shirt over her head, crumbling it into a ball, and threw it into her locker.

Each step against the tile floor rang out as Catra sauntered up to her. Combing her fingers through Glimmer’s dyed, fluffy hair, Catra loomed over her and whispered in her ear. “Love the new haircut.” Catra’s husky voice tickled her ear, burning into her mind. Suddenly, she felt a hand pressed against her bare back. The next thing she knew, she had been shoved forward; Glimmer’s head hitting the back of her locker.

It was always going to be like this, wasn’t it? No matter where she went or how long it’d been, Catra was going to find her… and torture her. _ Bitch_. The thought growled in her mind. Partially in her locker already, Glimmer grabbed her jersey from beneath her and pushed herself out of the locker. “Thanks.” Her voice was flat as she tried not to pay Catra any attention. Glimmer pulled the shirt over her head and popped her arms out of the sleeve holes in silence. Reaching inside her locker once more, she grabbed her shorts and set them to the side. Catra snatched them not a moment later. 

“Still as much of a pushover as you always were, huh?” Catra jeered at her, waving her shorts in the air. There was something _ off _about all of this. This wasn’t Catra’s usual behavior toward her. Usually, Catra would have waited for her to unbutton her jeans and pants her in front of everyone. Maybe it’s because they’re the only people in the locker room? That’s a definite possibility, but something still didn’t feel quite the same. “You know, I never understood that about you.” Catra continued on, breaking the uneasy silence that had started to linger between them. “Why did you let me do all that shit to you for years?” She somehow sounded genuinely curious. Why did she care? Glimmer guessed that maybe Catra was looking for a punching bag that would fight back all along.

With each passing moment, the sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach felt more severe. Glimmer couldn’t tell what was worse: that she was uneasy with this situation and welcomed the old way Catra treated her over this, or that she was pretty sure that deep down, she actually kind of missed this. There was a strange comfort Glimmer took in the routine of Catra always giving her attention even if negative. She thought she wanted to escape Catra. She found her intolerable and for the most part, that was true. Though, it seemed there were some lingering emotions she wasn’t quite prepared to handle on the matter. Did she seriously enjoy this? Just the notion of it disgusted her.

Catra placed the shorts back down on the bench by Glimmer’s locker. She seemed unsatisfied by her refusal to engage with her. “C’mon, Sparkles.” Catra failed at trying to sound provoking, and sounded almost forlorn. “Say something.” Glimmer remained emotionlessly silent. “_ Anything_.” Catra was pleading with her at this point, her voice hitching in her throat. Was she serious? Was this real? Her high school bully sought her out and for what? Glimmer thought Catra would be here to pester her in her usual asshole-ish way, but here she was before her, sounding like she was about to cry. 

_ What the hell_? The thought cycled in her head on repeat like a broken record. This wasn’t how this was supposed to go. This isn’t the Catra she knew. What the hell was happening here? She was supposed to be hanging by the back of her shirt on the edge of a locker door only to slip out of it, hitting the ground with a thud. She was supposed to be trapped in a shower stall with freezing cold water blasting her with her clothes still on. She was _ supposed to be _humiliated by now. But she wasn’t. Glimmer didn’t know what it was about the situation, but a rage burned deep in her heart that started to surface. Her expression didn’t change, but her mood clearly shifted. Her skin felt hot. Her breathing staggered. Glimmer felt like she was going to overflow.

“I was awful! I still am! Do _ something_.” Catra’s voice began to crack as she attempted to provoke her. Glimmer balled up her hands into fists, steeping in her lividness. Why was Catra doing this? What did she gain? Was this her half-baked attempt at an apology for years of emotional stress and humiliation? Wasn’t she allowed to just forget about her? Why did Catra have to reach out? 

_ Fucking selfish_. Glimmer’s fists tightened and mildly shook in anticipation of something she, herself, didn’t know.

“_ Please_.” Catra cried out in desperation. That was it. Something in Glimmer had snapped in that very moment. Catra didn’t get to waltz into her life again, half-ass an apology, and provoke her into finally fighting back. Then again, that’s exactly what she did.

Glimmer spun on her heel, and with a big swing of her arm, punched Catra in the gut. Hard. Again. And again. And again. Catra got the wind knocked out of her… repeatedly. Tears welled up in both of their eyes, Glimmer’s of fury and frustration, Catra’s of regret. Neither of them tried to fight what was happening. It continued on for a while longer before Glimmer became dissatisfied with Catra just standing there and taking it. “Fight back.” She spat the command at her. Catra wasn’t listening to her. She continued to stand there and take it, looking off somewhere distant, lost in thought. _ How dare she_? Glimmer’s anger flared. “I said ‘fight back’, damn it!” Glimmer’s voice rasped at Catra as she tackled her to the ground by her shoulders. Catra continued to ignore Glimmer; it almost seemed as if she was too busy to pay her any mind. “This is what you wanted, _ isn’t it_?!” Glimmer roared at her. “ _ Fight me_.” She was hoarse and her tears fell onto Catra’s face.

“I don’t deserve to…” Catra trailed off, unable to make eye contact with her. This was all becoming too much too quickly. Glimmer’s brain was turning to mush trying to process everything she was feeling. This was more than she could handle. She needed to take back what little control she had.

“This isn’t about what you deserve. This is about what we want… and I want you to fight back.” Glimmer panted out. “So _ do it_.” The words rattled in her throat. Something must have clicked in Catra’s mind because not a moment later she pushed back against Glimmer. Glimmer responded with a grunt, trying to keep her pinned to the ground to no avail. _ Holy shit, she’s strong_. Glimmer’s eyes widened, impressed with the sheer strength Catra displayed underneath her. It was actually kind of… _ Hot_. The intrusive thought surfaced. Fuck, what was she thinking? Glimmer disgusted herself thinking about what that thought would mean about her feelings toward Catra all along. Again, this was way too much for Glimmer to handle.

Catra sat up against Glimmer’s force with ease. Swiping away one of the arms that was trying to pin her by her shoulder caused Glimmer to buckle a bit and fall into Catra’s chest. _ Man, she’s soft_. Fuck, not again. The thought quickly dismissed itself with a realization. Why was Catra’s heart racing? She had hardly fought back, and obviously, it was easy for her to resist her. She hadn’t broken a sweat. No way… No. That’s not possible. Glimmer refused to believe that Catra felt that way. She peeked up at Catra only to find her furiously blushing and training her eyes on something in front of her as to avoid looking down at her. She recoiled back to where Catra had pushed her to when she sat up. Oh my god, did _ Catra _feel that way all along too? Wait, what did she mean by ‘too’? There’s no way this was actually happening.

Grabbing ahold of her shoulders, Catra slammed her against the ground, pinning her to the floor. A dull ache rang through her head as it impacted with the tile, but she somehow didn’t care about the pain. Glimmer stared directly into Catra’s eyes as they continued to not meet hers. Catra hovered over her, inches away. “L-Like this?” Her almost tangibly breathy voice stuttered. Glimmer couldn’t put her finger on what it was, but Catra was too cute for words- gorgeous even. This couldn’t be the same person who caused her so much grief in high school. No, this wasn’t the same person. And god did Glimmer want to find out who Catra was now.

“Yeah.” The word fell out of her lips, barely audible. That was fine, though. Catra didn’t need to hear her. She’d get the answer she clearly wanted now. Glimmer snaked her hand around Catra’s arm and clasped a fistful of her shirt collar in her hand. Catra gasped slightly, removing her hands from her shoulders and onto either side of Glimmer. Wow, she really _ did _ want this. She jerked her hand down to force Catra to topple onto her. However, Catra didn’t budge causing Glimmer to lift herself up to her. Their lips crashing into each other’s with reckless abandon. Glimmer wanted to berate herself mentally for doing this, but she couldn’t give less of a crap right now if she tried. Catra’s lips tasted so right.

Finally, Catra’s eyes met hers. _ Still mismatched_. Glimmer chuckled to herself. Catra reciprocated, tilting her head and deepening the kiss. _ Lips. Soft. _ Glimmer could only barely string together the thought. Catra was intoxicating, and she wanted more. She let go of her collar and could have sworn she heard Catra softly whine. _ Shit, she’s hot. _ Glimmer wrapped her arms around Catra’s neck, pressing her body against Catra’s as much as she could. This earned her a hummed moan vibrating on her lips. Fuck, that felt good. Lifting her hand, Catra wrapped her arm around Glimmer’s waist, tightening the embrace even more. 

Her tongue begged for entry into her mouth, and Glimmer gave it immediately. Catra’s tongue somehow tasted sweet as it softly rolled against hers. “Fuck.” Catra panted, her skin burning against her. 

Glimmer had an idea. She wanted to test just how strong Catra really was. Hopefully she understood what she was going for with this. Glimmer clamped her knees around Catra’s hips and kicked her legs around Catra’s back. Now, she was fully off the ground, wrapped around Catra. A blush stained her face knowing that her crotch was pressed directly onto Catra, and she could feel just how wet she was right now. The embarrassment was killing her, but she needed to know. Her curiosity got the better of her. Catra bucked her hips into her, but took the hint and was more than willing to play along. She dragged herself upright, Glimmer still clinging to her. Using her free hand, Catra cupped Glimmer’s ass, giving it a firm squeeze. She moved her other hand from her waist and placed it on her ass as well. With a quick jolt upward, Catra shifted her into position. Doing so forced her to grind into Catra which made her moan loudly into the kiss. 

This seemed to only encourage Catra as her movements became more frantic and wild. Catra rocked backward with her ankles and planted her feet on the ground. She stood up with Glimmer still wrapped around her, holding her up. _ Dear lord, I’m yours. _The display of strength had her melting into Catra. Ironically, she felt safe in her arms. Glimmer hummed another moan against her lips. Catra was definitely eager to dominate her as she started to buck her hips into Glimmer aching for any amount of contact she could get. As Glimmer arched her back, Catra paced forward with a few heavy steps. Catra slammed her into the lockers behind her, tracing lines up and down her neck with her tongue. She belted out a hearty laugh, and Catra cocked an eyebrow in a questioning expression. “This is the first time I think I’ve actually enjoyed you shoving me against lockers.” Glimmer teased with smug grin plastered on her face. Catra weakly smiled at her. Clearly, she still felt guilty about their past relations, rightfully so, but Glimmer wasn’t about to let this stop here. “Oh my god. Shut up and fuck me already.” She playfully groaned at her.

Caught off guard, Catra choked on air, trying to collect her bearings. “I, uh- I didn’t say anything.” She meekly laughed.

“Yeah, but your thoughts are loud, and I need you to stay with me now.” Glimmer cupped Catra’s face in her hands, giving her a peck on the lips.

“But I-” Catra tried to protest before getting interrupted.

“_ Ah bah bah_. But nothing. We can talk about all that later. Right now, I need your mouth for more important things.” Glimmer hummed into Catra’s ear, tracing her finger from her collar bone to the tip of her chin. Catra panted under the light touches. She craned her head again, ready to make out with her once more. Glimmer quickly raised her finger to Catra’s lips and slowly shook her head with a smile.

Catra wasted no time sliding her down the lockers and onto the bench below. She hastily unbuttoned Glimmer’s jeans, unzipping them with her teeth. Glimmer planted her hands on either side of her to lift herself slightly, allowing Catra to shimmy them over her hips, down her thighs, and off her legs entirely. She looked totally mesmerized by the purple panties with pink lace that she found underneath her pants. _ I could get used to this kind of attention_. Glimmer mused to herself. "You done staring?" She spread her legs for Catra to get a better look. Catra's jaw practically hit the floor; she couldn't help but blush at the sight. Unbuttoning and unzipping her own pants, Catra shoved her hand into them a bit too eagerly. This time, it was Glimmer's turn to blush. _ So shameless_. Watching Catra react instinctually, was sexy. She was oddly primal with her desires when pushed to her limits, and Glimmer became entranced by her. 

Before she could see the hand in Catra's pants move, Catra used her other hand to push her panties to the side. She quickly buried her head between Glimmer's thighs and got to work. To say it felt euphoric would be an understatement. Catra's tongue slowly circled her clit causing a long, drawn out moan to escape her. Glimmer could hear a quiet schlicking sound coming from below, and her heart fluttered at the thought of Catra pleasuring herself before her very eyes. She was so turned on by her that she needed to take care of herself. Catra responded to the moan with her own. It vibrated against her clit which only made her moan louder. Almost animalistic, Catra lapped between Glimmer's legs. This was too much. No, it was perfect. _ Ah_, too much. Wait, she could work with this. In an attempt to stifle a moan, Catra gently bit her thigh. Holy shit, she had never felt pleasure and pain collide like that before. Glimmer scooched herself to the edge of the bench, thrusting her hips into Catra's face as she continued to lap away at her. Glimmer was getting close now. She clutched a fistful of Catra's wild mane in one hand and the bench with the other, bracing for what was to come. From the sounds of it, Catra was getting close too. The thought of that made Glimmer roll her eyes back in her head. 

God, she needed this, and she needed this now. With a few more strokes of Catra's tongue, she cried out in ecstasy feeling release from all the built up pressure. Glimmer listened to Catra growl into her with what she assumed was her finishing soon after. Though, Catra decided not to ride it out. She wrapped her arms around Glimmer's thighs pulling her closer, ravaging her. This sent Glimmer into yet another orgasm. And another. And another. She stopped being able to tell if they were separate or the same one rolling through her in waves. It didn't matter. This was amazing. She needed this more than she ever realized. 

Soon, the two were both panting messes, lifeless and out of breath. Catra reached one arm up and over the bench, letting gravity take control, her hand plopped onto it. Waving her hand around a bit, she found Glimmer's shorts and snatched them. She spread them open and placed them by Glimmer's feet without moving her head from its place between her thighs. _ Oh my god, she's adorable_. Glimmer breathed a singular laugh, stepping into the shorts. Catra dragged them up her legs and around her hips. She planted her hands on either side of Glimmer and pushed herself up to kiss her.

"So I'll see you after the match we have soon?" Catra questioned her with puppy-dog eyes. It melted Glimmer's heart.

"Definitely." Glimmer declared as she jogged toward the door. "Wish me luck trying to explain why I'm an entire hour late to the practice before our game together." Glimmer smiled as she sighed, knowing her coach was going to tear her a new one.

Catra blushed furiously, eyes widening as she realized what she had done. "I am _ so _sorry!"


End file.
